De hipócritas
by luna1415
Summary: La guerra ha acabado y en Cabeza de Puerco quedan muchas botellas que vaciar. ¿Qué mal puede hacer beber en compañía de tu enemigo para ahogar las penas?


_Holaa! Esta pequeña locura nació como respuesta al reto Volviendo a los orígenes en el foro "Weird Sisters, Fans de Harry Potter" así que ya sabeis, si os gusta podeis ir allí que encontrareis muchos más (y seguro que mejores) oneshoots._

_Como siempre nada me pertenece!_

_Bicos ;)_

* * *

Si en algún momento de su existencia le hubieran preguntado a Draco Malfoy tres imposibles, hubiese respondido en este orden: Lucius Malfoy abrazándole, Crabbe y Goyle leyendo voluntariamente y Hermione Granger haciendo algo fuera de las normas que no viniese promovido por alguna acción altruista; y estaba seguro que pese a tener los 17 y a que la guerra hubiese acabado hacia dos días estar bebiendo como una loca en la parte trasera de Cabeza de Puerco, ahora abandonado, no era lo que Minerva McGonagall hubiera elegido para una chica como ella.

Con la sonrisa en los labios de quien se sabe vencedor, se acercó a ella y tomó la botella que tenía enfrente la chica.

-Buen trabajo hicieron el niñato que sobrevivió y la Comadreja si en cuanto aseguran mínimamente tu vida te dedicas a intentar ahogarla en whisky de fuego. Encima whisky de fuego, ¿no tenías algo más femenino? Algún licor de moras o algo para niñitas.

Ella le interrumpe arrojando el vaso del que bebía directamente a su cabeza. Gracias al cielo su puntería es incluso peor que cuando está sobria.

-¿Algún problema Malfoy? ¿Tienes miedo de que te robe demasiado alcohol? Tranquilo que el licor de moras para niñitas te está esperando en la alacena, ve a por él si quieres.

-Parece que a la sangre sucia le descosieron por fin la boca. Tantos años en silencio… Creo que hubiera podido pasar sin escuchar tus quejas un par de milenios más. Aún así querría felicitar al responsable de todo esto. Verte beber como un camionero es, sin duda, un espectáculo digno de admiración.

Toda su vida, absolutamente toda su puta vida, había sido la misma chica. Pelo castaño rizado, cayendo desordenado a ambos lados de la cara; notas perfectas, para así contentar a sus padres, tutores y mismo compañeros de clase quienes simulaban cualquier amistad de fin de semana para conseguir sus deberes. Todo eso había acabado con la guerra y con el fin de esa amistad. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se podía en una noche cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo un hecho como ese podía hacerla sentir que su vida había cambiado tanto? Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas todos estaban celebrando la caída de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, incluido ellos.

_Él_. El recuerdo de sus besos, de sentir como ese champagne que quemaba su boca (y la de él), la hizo estremecer, una vez más. _Echarle la culpa al alcohol parecía algo hipócrita_. "No puedes negar que llevabas meses soñando con un momento así, cualquier roce te servía para anhelar y desear más. Ayer te llevaste el premio gordo. ¿Qué harás ahora?"

Su mente voló al momento de despertar: como se enjuagó la cara en el cuenco con agua dispuesto junto a la mesilla, como tenía por costumbre desde el primer día en el castillo. Al apoyar los dedos en la madera sus dedos encontraron un reloj, prueba irrefutable de que aquellos hechos de la noche anterior de verdad habían acontecido, de que él había subido con ella las escaleras que por algún motivo no les habían impedido el paso, que sus labios no habían dejado de rozarla ni por un segundo, y como ellos, tampoco sus manos. Por sus caderas, su cintura, su espalda, sus piernas… Acariciando cada centímetro de piel, que ahora pedía más.

Y seguía sufriendo y sintiendo esa quemazón en la boca del estómago por mucho que intentara destrozar su estómago a base del alcohol de mayor graduación que había sido capaz de encontrar, porque toda la felicidad que podía haber sentido, desapareció en el momento que bajó a la sala común y vio con sus propios ojos al benjamín de los Weasley abrazando fogosamente a Lavender (¿Porqué Greyback no había podido comerse a esa pija de mierda?)

-Puta cursi…

-Noto un ligero deje de amargura Granger. Es lo malo de no saber beber: acabas contándole tus males de amores al primer tío bueno que se te presente. No tienes mal gusto.

-Cállate- Hermione intentó acompañar sus palabras con un gesto amenazador con la botella, pero simplemente logró romperla contra la barra de bar en la que estaba apoyada, consiguiendo además caerse del taburete en el proceso.

Por suerte para ella, unos brazos lograron recogerla antes de que acabase en el tambaleante suelo que tenía a sus pies. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en beber más. Seguía notando el dolor en sus venas. Y los brazos de Draco Malfoy debajo de sus hombros y sus rodillas.

-Joder Granger, pesas demasiado y todavía no estoy tan borracho como para llevarte como un príncipe a cambio de nada.

No estaba muy segura de lo que la había hecho reaccionar así, pero de alguna forma un interruptor se activó en su cabeza ¿Por qué seguir siguiendo las normas y portándose bien si lo único que conseguía con ello era sufrir? Que Malfoy quería alcohol, ella se lo daría.

Tambaleándose, consiguió ponerse de pie. Agarró uno de sus brazos y tiró de él los 10 metros que separaban la barra del bar del cuartucho de un metro cuadrado abarrotado de cajas y cajas llenas de botellas de alcohol. Una vez allí pudo comprobar que como cualquier persona habría hecho, las botellas medio vacías (o completamente llenas de polvo) eran las que estaban al alcance de la mano, y que sin embargo, las llenas de reluciente líquido, que prometía horas de deliciosa inconsciencia, estaban en la parte más alta de los estantes. Estantes que por algún extraño motivo se estaban moviendo de una manera de lo más sospechosa.

De repente notó que sus piernas habían abandonado el suelo, de alguna manera ¡estaba flotando! ¿Y qué eran esas cosas que le habían salido alrededor de la cintura y debajo del trasero? Parecían… no, imposible… ¡Los brazos de Draco!

-Vamos Granger, coge esas botellas y baja de una vez, que no eres precisamente un peso pluma.

Y entonces sucedió lo que ninguno de ambos podía imaginar: en algún momento de la bajada las piernas de Hermione decidieron entrelazarse con la cintura de él.

Con parsimonia, sin dejarse llevar por las emociones, Draco tomó la botella de las manos de Hermione y le dio un trago muy largo, tan largo como el tiempo que le llevó a ella dejar de mirar los ojos de él y descender por su nariz hasta la boca llena de alcohol.

Se abalanzó sobre su boca, escucho el sonido de la botella romperse cuando las manos de Draco la soltaron para empujar sus caderas más cerca de las suyas mientras sus lenguas buscaban la más mínima gota de whisky que pudiera quedar en la boca del otro.

Cuando al día siguiente un dolor palpitante en la cabeza la despertó con varias lagunas sobre lo que había ocurrido solo pudo percatarse de que Draco Malfoy parecía estar peor que ella y que él le dedicó un torvo saludo con su copa, punto y final para una noche de locos. _Echarle la culpa al alcohol parecía algo hipócrita._

* * *

_Nadie ha muerto por pulsar el GO!_


End file.
